


Agent Sato's Jealousy

by notacreativename



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notacreativename/pseuds/notacreativename
Summary: It's that scene in Captain America:The First Avenger.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Agent Sato's Jealousy

Team Avatar after many successful missions are now singing, with drunken arms wrapped around each other. Korra and Mako were currently at the bar even though Korra sipped on water. 

She hears the singing die down and the sound of heels fill the establishment. Asami entered her field of vision out of her uniform, wearing a red dress that showed off her hourglass figure. 

“Avatar.” Asami said, friendlier than usual. Korra snaps out of the trance she was in and stands up to salute. 

“Agent Sato.” Korra said as Mako did the same. 

“Varrick's got some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning?” Asami said as she stepped closer to Korra. “That sounds fine.”

Team Avatar suddenly starts to sing again, and still terrible at that. 

“I see your crack squad is prepping for duty.” The agent says looking around. Mako chimes in, “You don’t like music?” 

“I do, actually.” Asami says as her eyes make their way back to Korra, “I may even, when this is all over, go dancing.”

Mako grins and nods at the dance floor. “Then what are we waiting for?” 

“The right partner.” Asami smiles at Korra and heads out.

“8:00, Avatar.” Asami shouts out. 

“Yes ma’am. I’ll be there.” Korra says as Mako stares in confusion. Korra pats his shoulder. “Maybe she has a friend.”

* * *

“8:00, Avatar.” 

Those words echoed in Korra’s mind since she was almost late, trying to find Agent Sato. Giving up she goes up to the receptionist who had her head the news paper, “Excuse me, I’m looking for Varrick.” Korra read her name, Ginger was her name and didn't remove her eyes from the paper, “He’s in with General Iroh.” 

Ginger looked up for a spit second and looked back down to the newspaper, seeing Korra in the picture. She smiles, “You’re welcome to wait.” Korra smiled awkwardly and sat on top of a desk nearby watching the woman swivel in her chair and cross her legs. 

“I read about what you did.” The woman said, showing Korra the front page. “I was just doing what needed to be done.” 

“Sounds like more than that, you saved 400 men.”

“Really it’s not a big deal.” Korra said as the woman got up from her chair. “Tell that to their wives.” Korra crossed her arms and tried to avoid eye contact with the woman. “I don’t think they were all married.” 

“You're a hero.” Despite herself, Korra smiles as the red head gets closer, getting a hold of her tie. “The women of Republic City owe you their thanks.” Ginger looked around as she pulled Korra behind a bookshelf. “And seeing as they're not here.” 

Korra’s eyes widen as Ginger leans in and kisses her. After being stiff and shocked at this, Korra finally gave in. 

Asami sees this as she was looking for Korra, pursing her lips as she put her hands on her waist. 

Just as Korra was about to wrap her hands around the woman’s waist when suddenly, “Avatar.” Korra jumps back hearing Asami. “We’re ready for you if you’re not otherwise occupied.” Asami turns and walks off. 

Korra quickly follows her, “Agent Sato. Wait a second.” Korra says but Asami kept her stride, as Korra finally caught up to her. “Looks like finding a partner wasn’t that hard after all.” Asami says not even bothering to look at Korra. 

“Asami, That wasn’t what you thought it was.” Korra says fixing her tie. “I don’t think anything, Avatar, not one thing. You wanted to be a soldier. Now you are one. Just like all the rest.” 

“Well what about you and Varrick? How do I know what you two haven’t been...fonduing the whole time?”

Asami stops, and whips her head around, staring coldly at Korra. “You still don’t understand a damn thing about me.” She storms down a corridor. Korra watched her at a loss.

* * *

“Fondue Is just cheese and bread, my friend.” Varrick explains to Korra as they walk into his new lab. “Really, I didn’t think-” 

“Nor should you, pal. The minute you think you know what’s in a woman’s head is the minute your goose is well and truly cooked.” Varrick says as he walks past his employees who were currently working on many gadgets. 

“Me, I concentrate on work. Which at the moment is making sure you and your men don’t get killed. Carbon polymer. Ought to hold its own against your average Earth Empire bayonet. Of course, Kuvira is not likely to come at you with a pocket knife…” 

He turns Korra to a battered shield lying on a worktable. “I hear you’re sort of attached.” Varrick says as Korra touches a bullet hole in the battered shield. 

“It’s handier than you might think.” Korra says, making Varrick chuckle, “I took the liberty of coming up with a few options. This one’s fun. It’s fitted with transistorized relays.” Varrick says as he holds one up. 

Korra scanned the table, seeing many options though the one under the cart caught her interest. “What about this one?” She asks, “Oh, that’s just a prototype. Now this one-”

“What’s it made out of?” Korra pulls out a plain round shield from the bottom shelf. Spinning in between her palms. “Vibranium. Stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It’s completely vibration absorbent. Should make a bullet feel like a cotton ball.” 

Korra slides the shield onto her arm. “How come it’s not a standard issue?”

“It’s the rarest metal on earth. You’re holding all we’ve got.” Varrick explains. 

“Are you about finished, Varrick? I’m sure the Avatar has some unfinished business.” Asami says still bitter about earlier. Korra smiles and lifts the shield. “What do you think?”

Asami looks at her expressionless and turns to a table of guns, picking one up and firing at Korra’s chest. Korra blocks them and the bullets end up on the ground flattened. Korra slowly looks up from the shield scared the same as Varrick who ducked to the ground. 

“I think it works.” Asami says smiling, she walks out of the room. Korra and Varrick watch her go, “About my uniform… I had some ideas.” Korra says handing Varrick a piece of paper with a sketch on it, neither of them take their eyes off Asami. 

Varrick took the paper, “Whatever you want, pal.”


End file.
